From Betrayal to Confession to Salvation
by Greenangelwings
Summary: Glinda tries to play the part of girlfriend to Fiyero, who has been a little less then faithful. An accident in the library causes an unsuspecting and uninterested Elphaba into the mix. .Gelphie. Fiyeraba. .Gliyero. .Sexual Themes.


Galinda skipped along the halls, she was on her way out of class, going to meet Fiyero by the Wizard's statue for a day out. She was excited, not only because she got to see her boyfriend and flaunt him off, but she figured this would be the perfect time to spice things up in their relationship, ever since a few weeks ago Fiyero had become distant, modified, and even thinking, which really worried her.

But, never to fear, she had the day all planned out, and a romantic evening planned out.

Odd really, normally that would be the man's job, she suddenly thought.

She paused in walking for a moment, but just as quickly continued on her path. Never mind, it was the woman's job to support and care for the man and all his needs. She skipped once again, humming a tune to reassure herself of the day's plans. When she came to the statue, she noticed Fiyero wasn't there. But that was alright, he would be there once the fashionably late period passed.

------------------------------------

"I can't believe you volunteered to help me in the library," Elphaba muttered to the Vinkus prince, who was standing next to the ladder holding a batch of books. He shrugged in response and Elphaba snatched a book from him and put it in its right place gently. "Aren't you afraid to endanger your reputation of being shallow?"

"I think charity wouldn't hurt my reputation that much." Fiyero said, and Elphaba shook her head and chuckled. "Think of it, the dashing, charitable Fiyero Tigular, it'll be sure to impress."

"Right, whatever," Elphaba slid down the ladder and walked around the tall bookshelves to the other piles that needed to be sorted, and Fiyero followed. "Just put those books there and I'll see where they go."

"Wow, these books are heavy." Fiyero said with a small huff and placed the books on the table.

"Is the charitable Prince Fiyero complaining about a few books?" Elphaba teased and Fiyero made a face and Elphaba couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not complaining, merely stating an observation."

"My, my, such big real words for a prince!"

"You think me stupid, don't you?"

"Not so much stupid as…" Elphaba tried to think of the word, and motioned her hand in a roll. "Foolish, childish, you could say."

"Childish?" Fiyero asked with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not childish, if you want childish look at Galinda."

"Ah, but you see, dear prince, that is part of what makes her so popular," Elphaba stated, oddly enough with a certain fondness in her voice, but it was lost on Fiyero. "She fits the part; she has the perfect balance of childish and womanly traits. But despite that, she is more mature than one might see at first glance."

"I'm not so sure of that," Fiyero said, "in all the time I've known her, she's never seemed much of a deep thinker."

"I feel sorry for you then," Elphaba said under her breath, "That's the thing I love most about her, her mind."

"What was that?" Fiyero asked.

"Nothing," Elphaba said, and put another book in its place.

---------------------------------------

Galinda was uneasy now. It was way past the fashionably late mark. She sat under the tree and out of view; she didn't want to see like she had been stood up to anyone watching. If anyone asked, she was simply enjoying the view of the garden, and indeed she was. The flowers were all in bloom, and had she had her sketch book with her, she might have made a picture out of it.

She looked over to the sky, and noticed it was turned orange. She was in shock. She had been stood up. No, that was too harsh of a way to put it, maybe he forgot, yes, he just forgot.

Galinda stood and brushed off her backside. She took her bag with her, and sighed as she headed lazily back to the dorm. Elphie would cheer her up for sure. She just hoped her friend would hurry back.

---------------------------------------

Elphaba shook her head and slammed down the book. "No! See? It's not a real word!"

"It is so!" Fiyero said, "It has to be, look under Y."

"Why would it be there? Do you not know how to spell as well? How did you even get into Shiz?"

"Money,"

"Ah, that explains a lot."

They had gotten into an argument over the word 'wurde', because Fiyero wanted to know what it meant. Elphaba stated it was not a word, and Fiyero insisted he had heard it before. And so, Elphaba and Fiyero had gone through dictionary after dictionary, and Elphaba continued to state it was not a real word, and had no actual meaning.

"Here, give it here, I can find it!" Fiyero said, grabbing at the book and Elphaba dodged him.

"Not on your life! I am not entrusting this first edition A-Z Thelimen Dictionary in your hands! This book is worth more than your entire family line."

"Come on, you think I'll rip it?"

"Yes, in fact I do." Elphaba said. She looked over to the last three books Fiyero had accidently ripped or dog eared the pages to.

"Give it, Elphaba!"

"No!"

Elphaba continued to flee from Fiyero, who chased after her, and to anyone who might have watched it would have been a funny sight. It seemed like a game of hard to get, or of two children fighting over a doll, the girl trying to keep it safe and the boy trying to rip the legs off.

Elphaba tripped over one of the piles of books to be sorted, and as she fell Fiyero stumbled and fell after trying to catch her. The first edition fell far off by the force.

"Shit, now look what you did!" Elphaba cursed, turning her head upwards towards the book which lay abused on the floor. But when Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, he was staring right at her, with something in his eyes. Elphaba felt heat rise in her cheeks, and she felt her heart beat faster. A boy had never been this close to her, and she didn't understand this feeling she had. Fiyero leaned in close, their noses brushed together, and Elphaba didn't register what happened after until she felt his tongue trying to enter her mouth.

She didn't know what to do, her lips parted, and she let his tongue, although she found it disgusting, probe her mouth.

But then an image of someone flashed in her mind, and she pushed him back.

"Stop, you can't, you have Galinda." Elphaba gasped.

"She doesn't have to know, she doesn't know about the others either. It's fine." Fiyero breathed, and he attacked her lips again with his own. Elphaba wanted to stop, she wanted to fight him off of her and beat him for cheating on Galinda, but at the same time, she wondered what it would be like to be with a boy. She, of course, would never know. While the pros and cons raced through her mind, she didn't notice much of what Fiyero was doing, until her underwear was removed.

"Stop, stop, stop, please stop." she thought, but her voice and body wouldn't listen as he roughly pushed into her. She decided then, she hated boys, they were too rough, too hasty, she was no expert but this wasn't anything like she dreamed her first time would be.

-------------------------

Galinda sighed. It was over an hour when Elphaba was supposed to be home, so she had gone out with a friend. She felt slightly better, but most of her happy smile was her usual plastic face.

She was just out with Mina, who seemed uneasy.

"What's the matter?" Galinda asked when her friend wouldn't touch her cup.

"Well… there's… that is… I need to tell you something." Mina said softly, looking down into her hands.

"Is it bad news?"

"Yes…"

"About boys?"

"Yeah," Mina almost whispered.

"Then shush." Galinda said, and Mina looked at her confused.

"But—"

"I said shush." Galinda said, "We'll drink until we forget all of our problems, and then we will go back to your dorm and have an all girls night, and annoy your roommate senseless as I know you love to do, alright?"

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but I think you really need to know about this." Mina said. But Galinda heard hushed whispers, and waved Mina silent.

"Shh, shush, shush, I think I hear some gossip." Galinda giggled and listened closely to the girls behind their booth in the café.

"Are you serious?" She heard some girl whisper.

"Yes, totally, I mean I never expected it! I thought he was only doing Galinda, but, like, turns out they haven't even done it once, he told me so himself!" Galinda flustered, she hadn't expected gossip about herself.

"No wonder he has so many on the side!" another said, and Galinda felt her heart stop.

"I hear he did Mina just last week!" the girl said to her friends and they all giggled.

"Mina…" Galinda wasn't the only one who heard, she noticed, as Mina blushed right across from her, and she stared at the embarrassed and even ashamed girl. "Mina, tell me those are vicious lies, don't tell me…"

"I was trying to tell you before, but you didn't listen to me…"

"Mina… how… how could you?" Galinda's voice lowered to a whisper, as it did often when she was hurt. "You're one of my closest friends…!"

"I'm so sorry Galinda. The second it happened I knew it was wrong but… I couldn't help it, he was so charming and… and I just…" Mina tried to reach for words, but she failed to find them. "I know you'll never forgive me, I've betrayed you worst then ruining your wardrobe."

And in the popular universe, ruining someone else's wardrobe on purpose is one of the worst crimes.

Galinda shook her head, and fought tears. Sure, she wasn't in love with Fiyero, but it still hurt.

"How many others does he have, do you know?"

"I know he has a few, I don't really know names." Mina said softly. "If I did I would tell you, I swear, I swear on my mother's grave."

Galinda shakily nodded. And she stood, and calmly left the money for the bill, and strongly walked out of the café, holding her head up high, and ignoring the glances and stares thrown her way.

---------------------

Elphaba sat in her dorm, she had washed with her oils seven times, but she still couldn't get this disgusting feeling off of her. The sex had been horrible; it was too fast, too rough, and too… inconsiderate.

And on top of that, she thought, you just betrayed your best and only friend.

Elphaba felt so guilty and ashamed. She was sure Galinda would never forgive her. She fingered the strap of her nightgown, anxious and fearful of Galinda's return.

The door opened.

Elphaba heard sniffles and sobs, and she stood and turned around to face a shivering blond.

"Galinda?"

"Elphie…" Galinda choked and she dropped her bag, and rushed into her friends arms and broke out crying, "Elphaba!"

Elphaba was shocked at the contact, and she melted at the feel of warm skin on her own, wrapping her arms about her friend. She focused on making the blond feel better and calmed her with soothing words and gentle strokes. Galinda cried half the night away, and when she finally calmed and stayed silent, she wouldn't let Elphaba stop stroking her hair.

"Now, why don't you tell me what has caused you such tears?" Elphaba asked. Galinda sniffled and buried her head into Elphaba's chest, which made the green woman's heart beat fast, unlike with Fiyero, this time it was oddly pleasurable.

"He cheated on me," Galinda sobbed, and Elphaba stiffened. "Fiyero, he cheated on me, has been cheating on me, for a long time now. I just found out he slept with Mina last week, oh Elphie, how could this have happened? Was I not enough, just because I… I wanted to wait?"

Galinda choked on her words and sobbed. Elphaba held her tighter.

"No, no, you are more than enough, and if he doesn't realize that it's his fault, it's all his fault. Just because you wanted to wait, is no reason for him to do what he did."

Galinda fell deeper into Elphaba's embrace, and smelled the smell of poppies on Elphaba's skin.

"Oh Elphie…"

Elphaba choked on tears of her own, she felt so guilty for betraying Galinda, but she didn't know if she should tell the blond after having her cry. But, she figured, if she found out another way it would be bad.

"Galinda… I have something to tell you, hate me all you want, I understand."

Galinda stiffened, and she felt her heart break.

"Elphie… not you too, please," Galinda looked up at Elphaba with sorrow and horror. "Please, I beg you, don't tell me you… and him… please, I can't bare it; I love you too much!" Galinda held onto Elphaba's arms tighter, to the point of almost braking skin, and tears began to overflow from her eyes. Elphaba's tears leaked from her eyes, and she held Galinda tightly.

"I love you, Elphie, tell me you didn't.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Elphaba whispered into Galinda's ear, rocking back and forth with the blond in her arms. "I'm sorry."

Galinda sniffled. It was already morning when she stopped crying.

"Why?" was all the young woman could said, she felt so weak and broken.

"Honestly? It started as an accident, I tripped, he tripped, and then he just… came onto me and I didn't know what was happening. And when I did understand I didn't know what to do, so I didn't do anything."

Galinda gave a shuddering sigh and instead of pulling away and storming to Morrible to change rooms like Elphaba thought she would, she snuggled in deeper into the taller green woman, and held tighter.

"Oh… I can't be mad at you," Galinda said softly.

"You can't?"

"Elphaba, I doubt you've ever even kissed a boy, before, am I right?"

"Well, no."

"Then how can I expect you to know what to do in a situation like that?" Galinda said softly. It was true, but she felt she should be at least a little mad, but she found, towards Elphaba she felt nothing but sorrow.

"I didn't like it… it hurt and was just annoying." Elphaba said softly. She wasn't sure she should be talking to Galinda about it, but she couldn't help herself, she had gotten so used to telling Galinda when something bothered her, and vice versa. "I didn't even want to in the first place, I just… I didn't know what to do. Needless to say, my memories of kisses and sex shall be horrid."

Elphaba held her breath, and waited for some kind of response from Galinda, she got it by feeling two small hands gently move up her arms, her shoulders, to her neck, and then cup her face. Galinda looked up at Elphaba and sat up, her eyes shimmering with the same thing Elphaba had felt for her for months.

"Can I try and give you a good memory?"

"What?" Elphaba breathed, and Galinda gently leaned in, but not enough for their faces to meet. Unlike Fiyero, she didn't rush in, and she waited for permission. "You want to kiss me?"

"Can I, please?" Galinda whispered. "Just a peck if you want, just a little kiss."

Elphaba answered with her eyes, and Galinda closed her eyes, and pressed her face against Elphaba's face tenderly, giving a loving, but chaste kiss, just like she said she would.

Galinda pulled back slightly and bit her lower lip.

"A good memory, I hope." Galinda said softly.

"The best," Elphaba answered with a crooked smile. Galinda didn't move, and Elphaba watched her intently. Their eyes conversed while their mouths remained closed.

_I'm sorry, Galinda, I never wanted it to happen._

_Hush, I know, I've already forgiven you._

_But, why, I don't understand._

_I love you, Elphaba. I told you before, I love you. _

_Galinda, I love you too._

_May I kiss you again?_

_You don't need to ask, my sweet._

And their lips met tenderly, and for the first time, Elphaba kissed back, she was inexperienced, a little clumsy. But after a few kisses, she caught on quick and in no time the two were kissing like old lovers.

Kissing Galinda was nothing like kissing Fiyero. Unlike the Winkie Prince, she actually wanted to kiss the blond back; her kisses were just the right amount of fiery passion and tender love.

Galinda laid back on the bed, gently pulling Elphaba over her. Where they went, if she felt Elphaba resist she just went back to kissing. Slowly their clothes where shed, their shyness seemed to melt away like ice in the sun, and their hearts beat faster, in unison.

-------------------------

Fiyero flirted with another one of his side dishes, and to the side he overheard a conversation.

"Did you hear? Galinda called in sick today; Thropp is staying with her and taking care of her."

"Aww, how cute, and here I thought that green thing had no heart."

The two walked off with their group, and he heard yet another hint of gossip.

"Did you hear? Galinda dumped Fiyero."

"About time, I think. Fiyero's the biggest slut in Shiz."

Another girl swiped in and whispered something into the girl's ear; she made a face then smiled at Fiyero.

"Nice talking to you but um, I have plans."

And with that she left with her friend, both giggling to each other.

Fiyero flustered, and made an unsettling discovery. In all of Shiz, even a Winkie Prince was no match for Galinda Upland, the most popular girl in Shiz.

Whatever guy she wasn't interested in, wasn't worth a passing glance to the collage girls, who secretly dreamed to one day be as popular as her.

Of course, no one knew from that from the night before on, it was no man Galinda was interested in, but a woman.

A green woman, named Elphaba Thropp.


End file.
